Insomnia
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: Collab fic with MisterCreamPie. Zexion was a normal high school student until he was kidnapped by his stalker. Even after he was saved by his History teacher, things just kept getting worse. And then he started falling in love...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: Yes, the disclaimer says "we." Why? Because this is a... (drumroll) COLLABORATION FIC!**

**Kuronue: (playing along) With who?**

**Yoru: The Squealy, the Manly, the Yoru's Fave Little Gay Boy – MISTERCREAMPIE! We've been doing this as an RP back and forth, and thought it would make a great fanfic! It gets really weird later, but awesome! MisterCreamPie is writing Zexion and Demyx, and I write Lexaeus and Saix. And Axel. But he's later.  
**

**Kuronue: You're on something today. (pokes Yoru)**

**Yoru: Possibly. Anyway, Kuronue, just give them the warnings.**

**Kuronue: This fic contains relationships between minors and majors, half-rape, stalking, and a lot of yaoi.**

**Yoru: No like, then no read, and certainly no flame. Cool? Onward then.**

* * *

Zexion yawned widely as he exited the school, coming out into bright sunshine. He was a lanky boy of sixteen; slate blue hair, sapphire eyes, and very pale skin. Currently, dark circles were beginning to form under his astonishing eyes from his recent insomnia.

Checking his clarinet case one more time, he started down the sidewalk toward the café in which he worked. He walked slowly, enjoying the sun. The Coffee Stalk café was only a few blocks away from the school, and he relished the walk.

He may have been a bit more apprehensive if he'd known that he was being watched. Golden eyes followed him from behind a tree across the street, memorizing his every move.

"Little Zexion goes to work," the man muttered, glee in his voice, "Shall I follow? Yes, I think I shall. I'll give him a glimpse of me, of the man who will be his lover one day."

The strange blue-haired man pulled away from the tree and started toward the café, still muttering to himself.

* * *

Lexaeus stared blearily at the papers in front of him.

"Why did I have to do this on the one day that they run out of coffee?" he muttered darkly. His co-worker overheard him.

"Lex, just go to the café down the street real quick. I'm sure no one will care if you come back within an hour or something."

"Good idea," Lexaeus replied, getting up and grabbing his jacket. He hurried out the door, into the warm afternoon. Walking as fast as he could, he entered the Coffee Stalk and grabbed a table. The waiter quickly approached his table, holding up a pad.

"Hello and welcome to the Coffee Stalk. I'm Zexion. Can I take your order?" the boy asked, rather monotonously. Lexaeus scanned the menu, and then looked up to order.

His breath caught in his throat. The waiter was gorgeous – way too young for Lexaeus, but beautiful nonetheless. He'd never seen hair that color before…

"Uh…coffee. Please," he managed to force out. The waiter gave him a brilliant, albeit forced, smile, and walked away. Lexaeus all but banged his head on the table.

"Great. Now the waiter thinks you're nuts. Go Lex," he muttered.

* * *

Zexion looked back at his customer as the coffee was prepared. He hadn't been ready for someone attractive, even if the man was too old for him. And the way he'd stammered…Zexion blushed.

_Maybe he thought I was cute too?_ he thought. Suddenly someone jumped on him from behind, nearly knocking him over.

"ZEXY!" the person squealed. Zexion winced.

"Demyx, you have a customer."

Demyx looked around at his side, frowning.

"I don't think he wants me," he said, cocking his head. Zexion turned to look.

The blue-haired man at Table 8 was staring straight at him. When Zexion looked at him, he smiled. It was not a nice smile at all.

"He may not want you, but he freaks me out. So you can have him," Zexion said with a shudder. Demyx licked his ear playfully.

"Everybody wants Zexy!" he chirped. Zexion pushed him off.

"Right. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take care of MY customer." He grabbed the cup of coffee waiting for him, making a semi-mad dash for his attractive customer's table. He put the cup down, smiling (this time genuinely) at the man.

"Will that be all?" he asked cheerfully. The man blinked at him.

"For now, yes. Your name is Zexion, right?"

"Yes. What's yours?" Zexion asked before he could stop himself. The man smiled.

"Lexaeus."

"It's nice to meet you," Zexion said with a little bow, "What brings you into the Coffee Stalk at this hour of the afternoon?"

Lexaeus laughed, "They ran out of coffee in the faculty lounge."

Zexion sighed. A teacher.

"Do you teach at the high school, then?" he asked. Lexaeus nodded.

"Junior History classes."

"I'd like to take some junior level courses," Zexion lamented, "Sophomore level is too easy. They won't let me jump, even one class."

Lexaeus seemed to consider, "Well, maybe I could swing putting you in my class. I have an extra spot or two, and the administrator was saying something about filling them. I'll put in your name for consideration if you like."

"I'd really like that!" Zexion exclaimed.

"I'll check with her when I get back to school then." Lexaeus smiled up at Zexion, inwardly marveling at the boy's beauty.

"Thanks," Zexion replied, smiling hugely.

* * *

The blue-haired man looked up as his waiter approached him.

"Hello! I'm Demyx, and I'll be your server today! What can I get you?" he chirped happily.

"You can stop touching what is mine," the man snarled. Demyx blinked.

"Huh?" He gulped as golden eyes focused on him, malicious intent clearly roiling behind them.

"You were touching what is mine." With only those words, the man lunged across the table and fastened his hands around the boy's throat, taking them both to the floor with the intent to kill. The boy let out a choked scream, pulling at his assailant's hands desperately. The blue-haired man only squeezed tighter, preventing any more noises. The boy below him was turning blue.

"What the fuck are you doing?" someone yelled, and hands grabbed the blue-haired man's arms and pulled him off of his victim. He was slammed into the wall before he could blink, held there by a very muscular brown-haired man, whom he recognized as his Zexion's customer, the only other one in the café. Zexion was kneeling beside the blond, who was coughing and gasping for air. The blue-haired man smiled in satisfaction at the bruises already blossoming on the pale throat.

"I asked you what the fuck you were doing?" the man holding him growled, "Who are you?"

"Saix," the maniac replied, still smirking.

"Why did you try to strangle that boy?"

"He touched what is mine," Saix replied, chuckling slightly. His captor frowned.

"What…"

Saix lashed out, his foot catching the man in the groin. His captor dropped him, and Saix used the opportunity to run out of the café and down the street.

"Later, Zexion," he muttered as he ran.

* * *

Zexion helped Demyx to his feet, checking his throat.

"Damn, Demyx, what did you do?" he growled.

"I didn't do anything!" Demyx replied with a wince. Lexaeus approached, grimacing.

"He said you touched something of his," he said. Zexion sighed.

"Demyx…"

"I didn't! I just asked him what he wanted to order. I didn't touch anything…" His voice trailed off, and he stared at Zexion in realization. Zexion blinked, and then his eyes widened.

"No. Oh, no. Not me!"

Lexaeus looked back and forth between the two.

"I missed something, didn't I?"

"He was staring at Zexy earlier, when I hugged him. He must be a psycho!" Demyx sat down and massaged his throat. Lexaeus looked grave.

"Zexion, you have a stalker."

Zexion's face went pale, "Me? But…but I…"

"What in the hell is going on out here?" The owner of the café came storming out, anger all over his face, "What was all that racket?"

Lexaeus explained as Zexion sat down hard. A stalker? Him?

"Zexion, your boss is calling in some workers. You and Demyx are going home. I can drive you both, if you like."

"Okay."

As the three of them walked back to the school and to Lexaeus' car, Zexion could have sworn he felt golden eyes on his back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: Well, I just can't wait to add more to this fic! It gets SO EPIC later on.**

**Kuronue: SO EPIC, huh? How epic?**

**Yoru: More epic than The Odyssey!...okay, but in a different sort of way.**

**Kuronue: Right. Onward now.**

* * *

Zexion walked toward his house from Lexaeus' car. They had dropped Demyx off first, and he and Lexaeus had made small talk on the way to his house. He got to the door and unlocked it, smiling slightly as he heard the familiar tones of his mouse's wheel squeaking.

"Hey, Galileo," he said to the room in general, hearing the wheel stop for a moment and then start up again. He set his clarinet down and went over to his fridge, looking for something to cook.

* * *

Saix sighed happily as Zexion walked into his house.

"Zexy, I could come in there right now and make you my lover, and be so happy. But I should wait, shouldn't I? After all, I did give you quite a fright today." He turned to find himself facing a very muscular, brown-haired, and extremely unhappy man.

"Wait, huh?" The man grabbed Saix's collar and picked him up, slamming him against the tree trunk, pinning his legs with his body.

"ZEXION! CALL THE POLICE!" he yelled at the top of his voice. Zexion came out of the house, eyes wide and cell phone in hand.

"What?" he asked, rather stupidly in Saix's opinion.

"It's me, Lexaeus! Call 911!" The man, Lexaeus, slammed Saix against the trunk again as the blue-haired man began to struggle. Saix saw stars, and went mostly limp. He could hear sirens in the distance. Even as the police cuffed him ad pulled him away, he looked back at Zexion. The boy's face was so beautiful, even with terror written all over it.

"One day," he swore quietly.

* * *

Lexaeus was bent over double, panting. He wasn't used to holding someone down like that. He felt a hand on his back.

"Lexaeus?" Zexion's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Sorry…I'll be…all right…in a minute…" Lexaeus gasped out.

"Okay. The police want to talk to you," Zexion murmured, looking a little embarrassed. Lexaeus finally stood up tall, looking over at the lady cop coming toward him.

"Care to explain?" was all she said.

Zexion answered the questions that the police had for him, and after a while they left, promising to be in touch. Lexaeus slid down the tree and sat on the grass, sighing.

"I was coming back to tell you that the administrator put you in my class tomorrow, and I saw him. I guess he already knew where you lived."

Zexion sat beside him, "Thanks for grabbing him."

"No problem."

Silence reigned for a long time.

"So what time is your class?"

"It's replacing your History class, so last class of the day." Lexaeus leaned his head against the tree. Sitting like this, Zexion realized that Lexaeus didn't look so much older than himself.

"Cool," he said, leaning back as well. They sat like that for a long time.

* * *

Zexion could hardly bear the next school day. Out of fear and insomnia, he hadn't gotten any sleep and he was exhausted. Finally, he dragged himself into Lexaeus' loud classroom and slid into a seat near the front. He got his book out and set it on the desk, trying to keep his eyes open. Lexaeus walked in, and the class quieted down.

"Okay, class, take out your books and read chapter 1. Once you've done that, we can discuss it. If you participate enough in the discussion, I'll let you have the rest of the period free." Lexaeus smiled. Zexion noticed no complaints as the students got their books out.

_They must like him_, he thought to himself, opening his book to the correct page. The classroom was silent as the students began to read, the quiet only broken by the turning of pages. Zexion finished quickly and put his head down on his desk, quickly lulled into sleep.

* * *

Lexaeus noticed Zexion's nap quickly. He frowned slightly; he'd thought the boy looked tired. Perhaps he'd just let him sleep. It didn't really matter – he was that kind of teacher. As long as the students kept their grades up and did well on homework and tests, he didn't mind if they slept in class once in a while.

The bell rang at the end of school, and Lexaeus made his way to Zexion's desk. The boy had slept the entire period, and through the bell. Lexaeus gently shook his shoulder, earning a groan and a bleary stare. Suddenly Zexion shot upright, apologizing profusely.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, it's the first day, and…oh, shit, I'm so sorry…" he babbled. Lexaeus laughed.

"It's fine! You looked like you needed the rest, so I just let you sleep. Is there a reason you can't sleep at home, though?" he asked. Zexion shrugged.

"Not really," he muttered. Lexaeus sighed.

"I don't really believe you. Want to come pass out on my couch? I'm already done with my paperwork and I'm about to head home. My roommate won't mind."

"O-okay," Zexion replied, getting up and throwing his backpack over his shoulder. Lexaeus led him to his car, opening the door for him. They made small talk until they got to Lexaeus' apartment, where he motioned Zexion to the couch and went looking for his roommate.

"Axel! Axel, dear cousin of mine, where are you?" Lexaeus called, trying to be quiet. A spiky red head poked out of the kitchen.

"Here. What's up?" Axel asked, smirking a little.

"One of my students is asleep on the couch. Don't wake him up."

Axel looked interested, "Is he cute?"

"Yes…wait, no. No, Axel, you cannot hit on him." Lexaeus pushed Axel back into the kitchen. As he was scolding his younger cousin, he heard Zexion's cell phone go off in the next room. He sighed.

"Great." He heard Zexion talking on the phone. Axel peered out from under his arm.

"Oh, he _is_ cute. Did you call dibs yet?" he asked eagerly. Lexaeus frowned down at him.

"Axel, if you say anything to him that can be construed by the most casual of observers as a come-on, I will kill you."

"Aw, come on, Lex. Lighten up."

"Not when it comes to my _underage_ student." Lexaeus pushed Axel away. Going back into the living room, he saw that Zexion had put his phone away and was lying back on the couch. The teacher sat next to the boy on the couch, near his feet.

"Do you need something to help you sleep? Warm milk, medicine of some kind?" he asked concernedly. Zexion shook his head.

"No, I'm just an insomniac. Thanks, though."

"Why don't you take some melatonin or something? It'll make you super-sleepy," Axel said, coming out of the kitchen and leaning against the doorframe. Zexion eyed him.

"It doesn't really help," he said, rather quietly. Axel smiled.

"Oh yeah! I'm Axel, Lexaeus' cousin and roommate. You must be Zexion; he mentioned you yesterday. He mentioned you were here, but you don't look like you're asleep to me."

Lexaeus sighed and resigned himself to his cousin's presence as Zexion introduced himself more formally.

"Mr. Lexaeus?"

Lexaeus jerked slightly at the sound of Zexion's voice.

"Sorry. You can just call me Lexaeus, privately. Why don't you lay back down and rest for a while, and you can stay for dinner? Axel's an awesome cook."

Axel smiled, "How does red beans and rice sound?"

"It sounds good. Thank you." Zexion lay back down, closing his eyes. Lexaeus smiled, thinking that Zexion was awfully cute when he was asleep.

_That is a very, very dangerous thought_, he berated himself. After a while, he sighed, turning on the television.

"Breaking news! The lunatic known only as Saix has escaped from his holding cell and has been seen in the Hollow Bastion area. He was arrested for attempting to strangle a young waiter and suspected of stalking another boy, who is a waiter at the same establishment, as well as for the murder of his lover Xemnas Xenahort in 2007. He is not armed, but very dangerous. If you see him, call 911 immediately. Children should be kept indoors unless accompanied by an adult..."

Lexaeus' eyes widened.

"You've got to be kidding me…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: Yay! Everybody who reads this seems to like it. That's very exciting.**

**Kuronue: I hope it was creepy enough to give them fair warning about content later.**

**Yoru: You gave them fair warning about content later.**

**Kuronue: True. Warning for this chapter: Zexion and Lexaeus both do something supremely stupid.**

Zexion woke up suddenly, looking around blearily. He'd managed to doze off, but Lexaeus' exclamation had woken him up.

"What happened?" he asked. Lexaeus seemed to consider something, and then the big man sighed.

"That man who attacked your friend escaped from his holding cell. He's been spotted around here. Zexion, he knows where you live. You should stay here with Axel and me until he's caught."

Zexion chuckled, "It's not like he can get into my house. I'll be fine. Plus, I have to feed my mouse."

"He can get into your house, Zexion. Why don't I come with you, and we'll bring your mouse here?"

"Well…" Zexion looked uneasy, but then he frowned, "I'm not a baby. I can do it myself, and I have my cell phone on me. Demyx's phone can track mine if something happens."

Lexaeus sighed, "I know you're not a baby. I just worry. Look, if you want to do this by yourself, I'll deal. But please come straight back."

"I will. My house is only a couple of blocks away. I'm just going to get my clarinet, my mouse, and his food, and then I'll be back," Zexion promised, getting up. He got Lexaeus' number and put it into his phone, and then left the apartment.

* * *

Saix waited happily at Zexion's house, hidden behind a conveniently placed bush. He wondered at his good fortune thus far.

"I seem to be very lucky," he murmured as a familiar mop of silvery-blue hair came up the walk. As the boy put the key in the lock, Saix slithered up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist, trapping his arms. Clapping a hand over his victim's mouth, he smiled gleefully like a child on Christmas Day.

"I may be crazy, but I'm rational enough to know that I have to take you by force," he whispered in his struggling captive's ear.

"Mmmph!" Zexion tried to scream, but it was muffled by Saix's hand and barely came out as a whimper. Saix chuckled.

"Beautiful Zexion," he murmured, loving the sight of Zexion's wide, frightened eyes. He kissed Zexion's cheek, sliding his hand from his mouth to his throat and squeezing tightly, cutting off the boy's air.

"Just to knock you out, pretty one," he assured Zexion as the boy began to cough and gasp. After what seemed like eternity, Zexion's eyes slid closed and his weight shifted. Saix put his arm under the boy's legs and lifted, cuddling him close.

"What fun we're going to have," he cooed into an unhearing ear. He hurried away, keeping to the shadows as he headed out of town.

* * *

Lexaeus was getting worried. Zexion had been gone far too long for his liking.

"He's been gone an hour, Lex. Calm down," Axel snorted. Lexaeus fidgeted.

"Would it take you an hour to feed a mouse?" he snapped.

Axel shrugged, "Call him."

"I…I didn't get his number. He got mine…"

"Go check on him then. Geez, you need me to tell you everything."

Lexaeus chuckled a little, and hurried to his car. Driving to Zexion's house, he ran up to the door, only to find the key still in the lock.

"No…"

* * *

Zexion yawned and opened his eyes slowly. He tried to stretch, only to find that he could barely move. His eyes widened, and he began to thrash.

His hands were tied securely to the headboard of a bed, and his ankles were crossed and tied to the foot. He was stretched out tightly, to where he could hardly even wiggle. Starting to panic, he began to scream.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE!" He fought the ropes even as he felt them rub his skin raw, "HELP ME!"

* * *

"I'm telling you, that psycho kidnapped him!" Lexaeus shouted, banging his hands on the roof of the police car. The lady cop glared at him.

"Sir, you have no proof except that the key was still in the lock. There's nothing for us to go on. We've looked at the crime scene, and there are not even signs of a struggle."

"He was stalking him! If he isn't here, he'd be at my house!" Lexaeus sank to the ground, burying his face in his hands, "I wanted to go with him, but he said no..."

The lady cop's eyes softened, "Sir, I promise we'll try."

Lexaeus only nodded. Axel drew the cop away to talk in private.

"Look, miss, couldn't a canine unit or something help?"

"The man suspected of the kidnap left no articles of clothing or anything for the canine units to sniff, and I'm sure he didn't drag the boy to wherever. But we can try it."

Demyx came running down the street at that moment, stopping in front of Lexaeus and panting.

"Is Zexion all right? I heard the news, that the lunatic escaped, and I called Zexion but he didn't answer and so I thought he must be with you. But I don't see him, and there are all these policemen, and…and…where's Zexy?" he cried, grabbing Lexaeus' shirt.

Lexaeus wasn't sure what to say. Did it make any sense to lie to the distraught boy?

"Demyx, we think that the lunatic kidnapped him," he said quietly, putting a hand on Demyx's shoulder. The boy's eyes widened and he immediately got his cell phone out.

"I have to call him! He's probably so scared!" He dialed quickly, holding the phone to his ear.

* * *

Saix heard the ringing and went into Zexion's room. The boy was fighting his bonds, trying to get to his pocketed phone. Saix ignored him, taking the phone and leaving the room.

"Can I help you?" he drawled into the mouthpiece.

"Zexy!" came a chirpy voice on the other end, "Are you okay? I heard that the lunatic got you, and I was so worried, and I thought you might need a friendly…voice…"

There was a silence. Then,

"You're not my Zexy! Give him back! Give him back to me!"

"Your Zexy?" Saix chuckled, walking farther and farther away from the house, "I think he's my Zexy now. He's so beautiful, so frightened. I'll make him happy, don't you worry. He'll love me eventually."

He stopped at the canal, watching the fast-moving water run by. He could hear shuffling and murmured voices on the other end, and then a lower voice spoke to him.

"Mr. Saix, please just give Zexion back. We need him."

"I need him more than you do," Saix hissed. He recognized the voice of the big man who had captured him before.

"No, you don't. We do."

"But I do, and he'll be mine forever." Saix hung up and tossed the phone in the canal, smirking as the water bore away Zexion's last link to the people he loved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: Blah blah blah.**

**Kuronue: Blah blah blah.**

Saix slipped into Zexion's room, smirking slightly as the boy started to shake. He sat on the bed, ignoring the fact that Zexion tried to move away. He slid his hand up and touched Zexion's face.

"And how are we feeling?" he asked. Zexion glared at him and jerked his face away.

"Peachy," he spat. Saix frowned.

"You shouldn't be so rude. After all, I did go to all this trouble for you."

"I didn't want you to!" Zexion yelled, then seemed to calm himself, "Who was on the phone?"

Saix grabbed Zexion's face again, this time ensuring that he couldn't pull away. Leaning close, he brought his lips to within centimeters of his captive's. Zexion's eyes widened, and he started struggling.

"They are not important, Zexion. What is important is you and me," Saix whispered. He heard a faint whimper from his captive, and it drove him over the edge. He crashed his lips onto Zexion's; the boy gasped, and Saix used the opportunity to delve into his victim's mouth, exploring the sweet cavern with a hungry tongue. He could feel Zexion thrashing beneath him, muffled protests lost in Saix's lustful kiss.

* * *

Zexion had never been so terrified. As Saix's wet tongue mapped out his mouth, he pulled his own tongue in, trying to deter the inevitable. He tried to scream, but it was lost. All he could do was struggle and writhe, and he knew it was useless. Saix had him bound and well-pinned. He felt like crying as Saix's tongue ran over the roof of his mouth, tickling him slightly.

Suddenly his stomach growled, long and very loud.

Zexion stopped struggling and blinked, surprised. He hadn't heard his stomach growl in several years. He was rarely hungry. However, he sighed in relief as Saix pulled away.

"Hungry, then, Zexion? Your poor tummy," he cooed, sliding his hand under Zexion's shirt and feeling the soft flesh of his stomach. Zexion began to struggle again, trying to stop Saix' touching.

"Don't touch me!" he hissed. Saix chuckled.

"Don't touch you? But you're mine to do with as I wish." His fingers traced over Zexion's small abdomen lovingly, "You're so perfect."

He leaned down and kissed Zexion's stomach, lingering as Zexion whimpered softly.

"Please…just leave me alone!" the boy cried, "I have to go to school, and feed Galileo, and practice my clarinet!"

Saix chuckled, "Not anymore."

Zexion felt himself starting to get angry.

"I don't even know you! You…you…you blue-haired lunatic!"

Silence reigned for a long time. Suddenly Saix laughed, long and hard.

"You may not be so perfect if that's the best you can do." He leaned down again, his lips tracing over Zexion's jaw back to his lips.

* * *

Lexaeus paced his living room, watched by Axel. The redhead had a sobbing Demyx curled up under his arm.

"Lex, sit down," Axel finally murmured.

"That maniac has Zexion, Axel! And all you can say is 'sit down'?"

"Your pacing isn't helping anyone. If anything, it's making us more nervous." Axel stroked Demyx's hair, whispering soothing words into his ear as Lexaeus sat. Demyx cuddled Axel, sobbing harder. Lexaeus sighed as Axel held the boy tighter and let his tears soak his shirt.

"We'll find him, don't worry," Axel said, and Lexaeus knew it was directed just as much at him as at Demyx. The redhead leaned back as Demyx cried himself to sleep, whimpering a little.

"Poor kid," Axel sighed. Lexaeus leaned back as well.

"Which one?"

"Both of them." Axel smiled slightly as he looked down at Demyx. The boy was clutching his pants leg.

* * *

Zexion gave up trying to escape. He knew that he couldn't.

"That's right, Zexy. Just relax. I love you," Saix cooed, moving the kiss to Zexion's neck. Zexion tried to keep from whimpering as his captor began to suck gently on his skin.

"If you loved me, you'd untie me," he said, pulling on the ropes around his wrists. Saix sat up, smiling indulgently.

"You would run away. But I am going to get you some food. Lovemaking is not nearly as much fun on an empty stomach." Saix got up and left the room, presumably to get food. Zexion stared in horror at the place he had been sitting, feeling panic and terror set in. He pulled desperately at his bonds, but after a while he gave up again. Feeling tears start in his eyes, he began to cry softly. He was still a virgin, and he knew that the first time always hurt even if the lover was gentle.

He doubted that Saix had any intention of being gentle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: This is moving right along, yes?**

**Kuronue: Yay! Glad people like it.**

**Yoru: Indeed!**

Saix hummed as he made a sandwich for his captive.

"I'll have you soon. It's too bad you had to be so rude; I was planning on being gentle with your sweet virgin body," he murmured to himself. Filling a glass with water, he sauntered back into Zexion's room.

"Open up, Zexion. I'm going to feed you now," he cooed. Zexion frowned at him.

"I'm not hungry," he muttered.

"Nonsense. I heard your stomach growl, which is the only reason I stopped." Saix cocked his head at the tear tracks on Zexion's cheeks, "You were crying, love?"

"What do you think? You took me against my will, tied me to a bed, and you're going to rape me! No, I'm just fine. No problems here," Zexion spat. Saix felt rage building up in his chest, and he placed his fingers around Zexion's throat, squeezing lightly.

"I would watch my mouth if I were you," he said pseudo-sweetly. Zexion gulped, but his glare remained in place.

"Make me! I'll act however I want!"

Saix put the sandwich on the nightstand, and then leaned down until his nose was touching his captive's.

"I can make you, little boy. I know you don't want this," he whispered, his hand brushing over Zexion's crotch. Zexion whimpered and shook his head.

"I don't!" he cried, struggling with his bonds.

_He's going to rub his wrists to the bone_, Saix mused. He glanced down, surprised, at Zexion's face as the struggling stopped. The boy's eyes were scrunched tightly closed, and his mouth was open. Saix blinked, and then smiled.

"Good boy." He reached over and ripped a piece off of the sandwich, placing it in Zexion's mouth.

* * *

Lexaeus stood at the edge of the canal. He'd needed to escape from his apartment, and his feet had brought him here. Looking down at the fast-moving water, he wondered where Zexion was and if he was all right.

A flash caught his eye, and he went down to look at it.

A cell phone. _Zexion_'_s_ cell phone. Lexaeus' eyes widened, and he grabbed it. The canal was running so fast, which meant the water would have borne the phone west…

Lexaeus took off upstream as fast as he could, dialing Axel.

* * *

Axel looked down as Demyx woke up.

"Hey. Feeling any better at all?" he asked. Demyx shrugged.

"A little, I guess. But I'm still really depressed."

"That's to be expected. But we'll find Zexion."

_It's just the state that we'll find him in that worries us, _he added mentally. His phone rang, and he answered.

"Hey, Lex."

"Axel, go to Google Maps!"

"…huh?" Axel replied brilliantly. Demyx cocked his head cutely.

"Is that Lexaeus?"

"Yeah. Do me a favor and go pull up Google Maps on the computer." Axel turned back to the phone, listening intently as Lexaeus told him what to look for. Demyx could hardly hold in his excitement.

"Has he found Zexion?"

"Maybe. Pull up the streets around the canal."

"There's Twilight Avenue, Hollow Bastion Drive, Atlantica Street, all around the 100 Acre Woods. That's it."

"Which one is west of here?"

"Twilight Road, in the 100 Acre Woods."

Axel relayed the information to Lexaeus, who promptly hung up. The redhead glared at his phone.

"That wasn't very nice," he muttered. Demyx hopped back onto the couch, wiggling in his excitement.

"Did he find Zexy?"

"Not yet, but he has an idea of where he is. I think he's going to go check before he calls the police, though."

"I hope he gets him back," Demyx said quietly, unwilling tears falling down his face. Axel ruffled his hair.

"He's sure as hell going to do his best."

* * *

Zexion chewed thoughtfully. There was something very familiar about Saix that he couldn't put his finger on. What was it? His eyes widened as he realized. Swallowing, he stared at his captor.

"I know who you are! You're that psycho that killed that guy, Xemnas!"

Before Zexion could blink, the sandwich was across the room and smashed against the wall.

"I DID NOT KILL HIM!" Saix was breathing hard, eyes almost glowing.

Zexion flinched and sunk back as far as he could, "O-oh yeah? What happened then? And how do I know you won't just kill me too when you're done with me?"

Saix clenched a fist, "A man broke into our house and tried to rob us. Xemnas was home, and the man just jumped on him and strangled him. I found him...I found him, dammit..." He wiped tears from his eyes angrily, "And everybody blamed me because the man got away…"

"That's…that's horrible…" Zexion forced himself to look sympathetic, "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that."

Now he knew that he'd have to try to lie his way out.

"Well, you don't have to be sad now, because you have me," he said, faking a smile. Saix eyed him dubiously.

"A minute ago you hated me. I may be crazy, but I'm not irrational."

Zexion shrugged as much as he could, "I'm probably not going to get out of here, so I might as well deal with it."

He lay back on the pillow, "I really do feel bad for you."

His eyes widened as Saix kissed him again, almost roughly. Fighting back panic, he didn't move, refusing to resist or comply. He shut his eyes tightly as Saix pushed his tongue into the kiss, mapping out his mouth harshly. Knowing that he had to trick Saix, he hesitantly ran his tongue over the one in his mouth. Saix's eyes closed, and a hand gently cupped Zexion's face.

Suddenly the lunatic jerked away as though scalded.

"You're trying to trick me!" he shrieked. Zexion, terrified, shook his head.

"No, I'm not!"

Saix laughed humorlessly, "I have you tied down on a bed at my mercy, and you expect me to believe that my little sob story is suddenly going to make you receptive to my ministrations? Make you want me? You probably don't believe me, just like everyone else!"

"I don't want you! I'd rather be with…with someone else! But I do believe your story…I just do! Why is that so hard to believe?" Zexion snapped.

"I would also prefer to be with someone else. But he's dead, and you're not." Saix leaned down and nuzzled Zexion's neck, "You're all mine…"

Zexion shuddered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: Okay, we're to THE CHAPTER.**

**Kuronue: Warning: Rape.**

**Yoru: Very straightforward, Kuro. Good job.**

**Kuronue: Thank you.**

**Yoru: By the way, the random sneeze is in there because Gabe sneezed on his keyboard. It was funny, so I left it there.**

Zexion's thoughts drifted to Lexaeus as Saix nuzzled his neck. He felt a strong attraction to his teacher, but he wasn't sure if it was a crush or if he saw Lexaeus as a father figure. It seemed to be leaning toward crush, but…

His thoughts screeched to a halt as Saix's hand slid under his pants to rest on his hip.

_No…no, no, please…_

Suddenly his nose itched, and he sneezed hard on his captor. Saix looked up with a smirk on his face.

"You have some odd quirks, Zexion," he murmured, leaning up and covering Zexion's mouth with his own again. Zexion wanted to fight, but he suddenly realized that the cool sharpness of a knife was slicing its way up his shirt. He stayed still, afraid of the sharp edge, allowing Saix to cut the article of clothing away and throw it on the floor.

"Mmph!" Zexion started to shake violently as cool air brushed his suddenly bare skin, causing his nipples to become erect. Saix's mouth and tongue began running over his captive's torso, tasting every inch of the boy's nubile young body. A hand began to work at Zexion's pants, trying to force them down.

"No…please…" Zexion whimpered, starting to struggle. The knife appeared again, and Saix cut the captive's pants away. Now completely bare, Zexion could only watch as his captor sat up and pulled his own shirt off, exposing a pale, muscled stomach and chest. Saix pressed his body against Zexion's, reveling in the trembling of his victim.

"So beautiful," he whispered, licking Zexion's cheek.

"Please…please, don't…" Zexion begged quietly, only to be cut off by Saix's lips over his again and a tongue exploring his mouth. Tears began slowly making their way down his cheeks as Saix began working at the button on his own pants. Once the article of clothing was gone, Saix pressed his groin against Zexion's. Upon feeling his captor's hard manhood against his own limp one, Zexion began fighting his bonds desperately.

Saix reached down and loosened the rope around the footboard, just enough to allow Zexion's knees to bend and his legs to part. Zexion tried to use the opportunity to kick Saix, but his feet were too tightly bound.

"S-stop…" Zexion hiccupped, panicking as Saix grabbed his knees and pushed them down, effectively spreading his legs. His captor leaned down and kissed Zexion's inner thigh, licking the soft flesh and feeling a shiver.

"You're so lovely, Zexion. I know you don't want this, but God, I do." He positioned himself at the boy's entrance, smirking at the tears falling down Zexion's face.

"I hate you…just let me go…" Zexion was cut off by his own screaming as Saix shoved in without any more warning. He had never felt pain like this before; it was as though he were being torn apart from the inside out.

_Lexaeus…_

Saix's teeth sank into Zexion's neck, bringing an anguished cry from his throat. Just as his body began to adjust to the intrusion of Saix's shaft, the sadistic man pulled out and thrust in again, causing Zexion no end of agony.

_Lexaeus…help me…_

* * *

Axel smiled, "You remind me of someone I used to know. He was as sweet as you are."

"Who?" Demyx asked, smiling slightly.

"His name was Roxas. He was pretty, and curious, and sweet, and I loved him. He moved away two years ago, and I haven't heard from him since. I guess I didn't mean as much to him as I thought."

"That's so sad! You must have been really upset." Demyx reached up and stroked Axel's hair gently, frowning slightly. Axel looked down at Demyx's pretty face and forced himself not to kiss it.

"I survive."

"Wanna do something to preoccupy our time?" Demyx asked suddenly. Axel blinked as his mind promptly shut down.

"Like…?"

"I dunno, something fun. Just until Lexaeus and Zexion get back," Demyx replied, tapping his chin in thought.

_Your definition of fun and his have got to be completely different_, Axel berated himself as his mind amused itself with attractive images.

"I like fun."

Demyx looked around, "Do you have any games?"

"I think we have an old Twister board around here somewhere," Axel replied, his mind flaring back to life as he realized what Demyx wanted.

"I love Twister!" Demyx chirped excitedly. Axel went to the closet and rummaged around until he found the game. Setting it out, he smiled at Demyx's bounciness.

"Want to spin first?" he asked. Demyx practically attacked the spinner.

"Right leg green!"

Axel complied and then leaned over, spinning the spinner.

"Right hand blue for you!"

"Left foot red!" Demyx said happily with his spin.

"Left foot green for you!" Axel laughed as Demyx leaned over to put his foot on the little circle…and slipped.

"Ah!"

Without thinking, Axel wrapped his arms around Demyx's waist and held on, only to send them both to the floor. In a strange twist, Demyx landed on top. Axel blushed.

"I-I…um…thank you!" Demyx stammered.

Axel couldn't help it as he stared up at Demyx. He leaned up and kissed the soft lips chastely.

"You're welcome," he smiled. Demyx was shocked for a moment, and then he smiled.

"Axel…"

"What?"

"Um…thanks again," Demyx said, biting his lip sheepishly.

"Thank _you_ for not hitting me in the face," Axel said with a laugh.

"Now why would I do that?" Demyx asked, settling with his elbows on Axel's chest.

"Should I interpret that as you not minding if I do it again?" Axel asked slyly. Demyx smiled happily.

"It would be my pleasure," he replied. Axel put a hand behind his head and drew him into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Lexaeus finally saw the only house on Twilight Avenue. Just as he had almost reached the front walk, a scream rent the air, causing him to almost lose his balance.

"Zexion…" he whispered, picking up his pace. Another scream sounded as he made the front door, and he wrenched it open with all his strength. Surprisingly, it gave. He hurried in, but made sure to muffle his footsteps. He was afraid that if he was sense before he got close enough, Saix would kill Zexion.

_Though from what it sounds like is going on up there, Zexion might prefer that_, he thought bitterly. As he followed the horrible noises up the stairs and to a door, he fought the urge to vomit. The door was ajar, and he was able to open it soundlessly.

All it took was the sight of Saix riding the screaming boy to fuel Lexaeus' rage. As the lunatic's tongue followed a trail of sweat down Zexion's neck, Lexaeus lunged, wrapping his hands around Saix's throat and slamming him to the ground.

"GODDAMN YOU TO HELL YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER FUCKING DO!" he screamed as he pounded Saix's face and body over and over again. He barely registered that the man was already unconscious.

"Lexaeus…"

The weak, raspy voice broke through his rage and brought him to reality. He turned and looked at Zexion, who was still bound securely to the bed.

"Zexion…God, I'm so sorry…" He went to the boy and untied him. Quickly pulling off his cloak, he wrapped the shivering boy up gently. Using the ropes from the bed, he bound Saix's arms and legs.

"I'm going to call the police now, okay?" he said to Zexion, pulling out his cell phone. The boy only nodded, pulling the coat tighter around his body. Once the call was made, Lexaeus sat beside Zexion and put an arm hesitantly around him. Zexion shuddered and flinched, moving away. After a moment, he seemed to change his mind and leaned on Lexaeus, crying softly. Lexaeus felt like crying himself as he watched the traumatized boy.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered brokenly. Zexion sniffled.

"It's…fine," he hiccupped. Lexaeus began running his fingers through Zexion's sweaty hair.

_No, it's not,_ he berated himself, _You should have been here faster._

The police burst in at that moment and took in the scene: the unconscious and bound Saix, the boy swaddled in a large coat crying, and the blood on Lexaeus' knuckles.

"I think you need to answer some questions," the lady cop finally said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: Well, the last chapter was a blast.**

**Kuronue: You are so sick.**

**Yoru: For once, you can't just blame me. (points at Gabe)**

**Kuronue: (sighs)**

Lexaeus answered the cop's questions for a long time, but when they began to pester Zexion, he shook them off.

"He's been through too much today. You have the criminal; I'm taking Zexion home. I'll call you when he's ready to talk." He scooped Zexion into his arms, ignoring the protests of the lady cop. He quickly called Axel as he walked out of the house.

* * *

Axel pulled away first.

"That was indeed fun," he joked. Demyx ran a hand through his blonde hair, smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah."

Axel kissed him one more time, and then stood, lifting Demyx with him.

"Do you want to keep playing, or…"

His phone rang, and his eyes widened when he saw that it was Lexaeus. Putting Demyx down, he answered quickly, and his eyes widened as he listened to his cousin.

"Demyx. In the car. Now," he said as he closed the phone. Demyx blinked.

"Wha…?" Then his mind kicked back into gear, and he took off for the car. Axel followed as soon as he grabbed the keys. Practically leaping into the driver's seat, he took off like a madman.

"Did Lexaeus find Zexy?" Demyx asked. Axel nodded, tight-lipped, slowing down a little.

"He did, but you need to understand that you can't go jumping on him. He's in really bad shape. You have to be gentle with him, okay? He's really scared."

"What happened?" Demyx asked worriedly.

"Saix…Saix raped him, Dem. Or at least got a few thrusts in before Lexaeus got there. He's really fragile; Lex says that he flinches every time he's touched. I can't imagine what would happen if he got glomped. So just…just chill, okay? Until he gets better."

"Poor Zexion…that's so horrible." Demyx hugged himself. Axel sighed and took a hand off the wheel to pet Demyx's hair.

"It's beyond horrible. It's sick, utterly sick. But he's got us." Axel pulled into the driveway of the house, seeing Lexaeus standing there. Zexion had fallen asleep sometime in the wait, and Lexaeus laid him gingerly on the backseat with his lap pillowing the boy's head. Demyx reached back and gently touched Zexion's hand, which was clutching the coat even as he slept.

"Thanks," he said to Lexaeus quietly. The big man nodded, a slight smile on his face.

* * *

Once they got back to the apartment, Lexaeus carried Zexion into the bathroom. He needed to clean the boy up before putting him to bed. Tenderly removing the coat, he winced at the blood covering it. He ran a warm bath, setting Zexion gently in the water. The sensations awoke the boy, who gasped at the feeling of the water on his wounds. Whimpering, he shut his eyes tightly. Lexaeus placed a hand on his head.

"It's okay. I'm just trying to get you cleaned up, and then we'll put you to bed. Okay?"

"It hurts…" Zexion whispered, voice still raspy from his earlier screaming.

"I know, but it has to be done. I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night if you want after this." Lexaeus began to rub the washcloth gently over Zexion's skin, washing away the blood. Zexion whimpered slightly, hiding behind the curtain of his hair. Once Lexaeus finished, he lifted Zexion out of the bathtub and carried him into the bedroom, helping him into some of Axel's pajamas and setting him in the bed. Pulling the covers to Zexion's chin, he turned to leave the room. A small hand fastened on his sleeve.

"Please…I'm scared…" Zexion said quietly. Lexaeus turned and sat on the bed.

"Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?" he asked.

"Yes please," Zexion replied, hand sliding down to hold Lexaeus' bigger one.

Long after Zexion fell asleep, Lexaeus still sat there, never letting go of the small hand.

* * *

Axel kept Demyx from going to his friend.

"All he needs is sleep right now."

"I know. I just wish I could have helped," Demyx replied, hugging his knees. Axel pulled him into an embrace.

"You can now that we have him back."

Demyx nuzzled him, "Yeah."

Axel held Demyx close, burying his face in the boy's soft hair.

"Dammit, Dem, I couldn't help Lex either."

"I guess we just have to wait." Demyx hugged Axel tightly, letting the older man cry softly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: We no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: (glares at fanfic)**

**Kuronue: What?**

**Yoru: Gabe and I are so much farther on this in our roleplaying than I am on this fic.**

**Kuronue: How is that the fic's fault?**

**Yoru:…it's not.**

**Kuronue: Then get to work.**

Lexaeus wasn't sure what time it was when Zexion first tensed. His hand squeezed Lexaeus' so hard that his knuckles went white, and a tic started in his neck.

"Nn…" He began to shiver, and Lexaeus knew he had to wake him up. He reached out and touched the boy's cheek.

"Shhh, Zexion. It's a nightmare, it's okay," he whispered soothingly. As the words were spoken, Zexion's grip loosened and his face relaxed. Lexaeus breathed a sigh of relief.

_Poor boy. Who could do that to someone so innocent? _he thought angrily. Zexion's eyes fluttered and he sat up, wincing. He looked down and slowly removed his hand from the older man's.

"Well, at least you got a few hours," Lexaeus said, forcing a smile, "Axel and Demyx are in his room, I think. Do you want to talk?"

Zexion leaned against the headboard.

"Okay," he said softly, not looking at Lexaeus. Lexaeus reached out and brushed some hair back from Zexion's face.

"I'm not going to force anything out of you that you don't want to say, but I do need you to tell me a bit about what happened."

Zexion's eyes widened a fraction, and he pulled his knees to his chest gingerly.

"L-Like what?" he stammered.

"I need to know how he…how he got you. And what he did to you, if you're ready to talk about it. I have to tell the police as much as I can, and that depends on you. But more than that, I think it would help you to talk," Lexaeus explained gently.

Zexion swallowed and allowed his hair to cover his face.

"H-he came up b-behind me while I was unlocking the d-door…and he g-grabbed me so I c-couldn't move. A-and then he said he was s-sane enough t-to know he had to t-take me by force, a-and he…c-cut off my air so I f-fell asleep…"

Lexaeus shuddered, thinking of how terrified Zexion must have been.

Zexion continued, "When I w-woke up, I was t-tied to a bed…s-so scared…when he t-tried to r-rape me the first t-time, my stomach growled r-really loud and he s-said that l-love…l-lovemaking was n-no fun on an empty stomach…"

He wiped his eyes, sniffling. Lexaeus reached out to touch the boy's hair, only to have Zexion shift away with a whimper. Lexaeus' heart broke in his chest.

"Zexion, you know I won't hurt you," he assured him quietly. Zexion looked at him for a long moment before leaning hesitantly toward him. Lexaeus let Zexion get closer before resting his hand lightly on the boy's head.

"I will never hurt you, Zexion," Lexaeus whispered. Zexion swallowed dryly and nodded, tears pooling in his eyes. Lexaeus slowly pulled him into a hug.

"And I'm not going to let you go."

* * *

Axel lay in his bed, letting Demyx use his arm as a pillow. The younger boy had borrowed some of Axel's pajamas, which were too long for him but fit well enough around the waist.

"So," Demyx said, looking up with curious eyes, "how old are you?"

"Twenty. How old are you?" Axel gave Demyx an affectionate squeeze.

"I just turned sixteen!" Demyx chirped happily.

"That's cute," Axel chuckled. Inwardly he was arguing with himself.

_OH SHIT HE'S UNDERAGE! But I could tell that. BUT OH GOD HE'S A KID! Oh, whatever, who cares. It's not like you can reproduce. THAT'S NOT THE POINT AND I DON'T WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH HIM YET ANYWAY! Then what's the problem? HE'S A KID!_

Demyx smiled, twirling a lock of Axel's red hair in his fingers.

"Thanks," he said, "Now what's your favorite band?"

"Kamelot. Yours?" Axel asked.

"Hmmm. I like Oblivion. I bought a hoodie with their band's name on it, but it's too big and sometimes it falls off one of my shoulders," he sighed, "But I don't want to go through the hassle of returning it."

Axel smiled as Demyx giggled.

"Off the shoulder, huh? That sounds really adorable," he said, touching Demyx's face.

"I guess you could say that. I'll wear it tomorrow and show you! It's one of my favorite things," Demyx giggled, nodding. Axel blushed slightly.

"I'd like that." _He's gonna think you're a PERV!_

But Demyx just smiled up at him.

"Yay! That'll be so awesome!" he chirped happily. Axel brought him into a chaste kiss.

"Yeah, it will be."


End file.
